una cancion para Alice
by andremic
Summary: después de amanecer. En una noche tranquila, Edward descubre que si hay una manera de agradecer a su pequeña hermana por 50 años de apoyo incondicional y grandes locuras.


Una canción para Alice

La luna redonda y clara se alzó sobre el cielo raramente despejado de forks

Emitió pequeños rayos a través del ventanal y me dio una vista aun más perfecta de mí

Hermosa familia...

Habían pasado ya unos meses desde el enfrentamiento con los volturi

Ahora estábamos tranquilos...

Me encontraba en el sillón con mi esposa a mi lado y con mi pequeña y dulce Reneesme en mis brazos, dormida, se sentía tan calentita y su pequeño rostro del color de las perlas brillaba por la tenue luz de la lámpara. Suspire... Era tan feliz... y saber que hace solo unos meses estuve a punto de perder todo lo que amaba.

-¿en que piensas?- pegunto mi bella

-en lo perfecta que es mi existencia, contigo, con nuestra hija, con mi familia...

Bella tomo a la pequeña y la dejo en el sofá a nuestro lado, regreso a mi en menos de un segundo y se sentó en mi regazo

-te amo- me dijo ella y recargo su rostro en mi pecho

-no mas que yo a ti- conteste sincero

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, entonces me fije de nuevo en mi familia

Rosalie estaba mirando una revista y emmett a sus pies concentrado en su videojuego

Carlisle estaba de pie frente a la ventana abrazando a Esme y sonriendo,

Unos metros más allá, Jasper leía... sereno y en paz,

Por ultimo mi mirada se centro en mi pequeña hermanita, Alice. Ahí frente al computador, haciendo sus compras online, sonreí al verla, la quería tanto...

Giro su rostro en mi dirección y me saco la lengua en un gesto infantil tan propio de ella

Y luego me sonrío, le devolví el gesto y eso me atrajo recuerdos...

Recuerdos de hace unos meses, cuando estábamos a la espera del ataque de los volturi,

Cuando ella nos dejo para buscar ayuda.

Cuando escuchaba la mente de SAM decir que era una cobarde quería arrancarle la cabeza allí mismo... no lo era y yo lo sabia, yo la conocía...

También el recuerdo de una conversación con bella me llego de pronto, hablaba de demetri

_-demetri es mío- conteste con la ira inundando mi ser_

_-¿por que?- pregunto bella, eso era fácil, porque si podía hacer algo para que Alice viviera, entonces lo haría_

_-por Alice. Es la única muestra de agradecimiento que puedo ofrecerle por los últimos 50 años._

Cuando aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, me llego una gran idea, que deseche tan pronto como llego, si mi pequeña hermanita sabía como evadir mi don, yo sabia como evadir el suyo...

Empecé a tomar muchas decisiones frenéticamente, cazar, correr, conducir, tocar el piano, golpear a emmett...

Entonces Alice se giro y con su voz de campanilla me dijo

-Edward no juegues conmigo, deja de hacer eso por favor, aunque eso ultimo estaría divertido

-sal de mi futuro Alice- dije en tono burlón

-ahora mismo-dijo con un gesto militar

Perfecto, lo había logrado. Ahora que ella no estaba al pendiente de mi podía llevar a cabo mi plan

Mi esposa me miraba con gesto interrogante, le sonreí

-bella amor... ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta por el bosque?- susurre en su oído

-claro- contesto y entonces sonrío malignamente- alcánzame. Fue lo último que escuche antes de ver como corría hacia la negrura

-mama te importaría...

-ve hijo, Nessie estará bien

Corrí y le di alcance a los pocos minutos, la atrape por la cintura y la atraje hacia mi

-¿me amas?- susurré en su oído, sentí como se estremeció

-mucho-admitió con voz ronca

-¿tanto para dejarte torturar por Alice?-pregunte divertido, seguro de la mueca que estaba cruzando su bello rostro

-¿compras?- inquirió luego de un largo silencio

-compras-afirme sonriendo

Ella bufo y se giro en mis brazos, paso sus manos por mi cuello y comenzó a jugar con mis cabellos

-convénceme-dijo sugerentemente, no lo pensé y la estreche aun mas, entonces cruce la distancia que me separaba de sus labios... ahora que no teníamos que separarnos para que pudiera respirar, esto se hacia tan fácil y placentero... al cabo de un buen rato, me separe un poco, dejando unidas nuestras frentes.

-¿te convencí?- pregunte inocente

-totalmente-dijo con una sonrisa y junto de nuevo nuestros labios, esta vez con una algo más de lujuria

Entonces la sentí tensarse y nos separamos.

-aun no me has dicho para que necesito una sesión de tortura con Alice- comento bella con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad

-recuerdas aquella vez que hablamos sobre demetri y...-deje la frase inconclusa

-un poco, pero ¿que tiene eso que ver?

-bueno en ese momento creía que era una buena forma de demostrarle a Alice, cuanto me importa, pero creo que aun no se lo demuestro y he tenido una idea

-ahora lo entiendo, bueno no del todo- se río divertida

-invítala de compras mañana y llévatela lejos, no lo se

-¿que harás?-me pregunto

-quiero que sea una sorpresa

-¿incluso para tu esposa?- pregunto con falsa indignación

La bese de nuevo con mas intensidad que antes, nos quedamos ahí no se por cuento tiempo, hasta que el amanecer se asomaba por el horizonte

-esta bien lo hare, porque te amo

-también yo y gracias

La tome de la mano y regresamos corriendo a casa, Alice estaba sentada en el porche cuando cruzamos el río, apenas nos diviso, salto sobre bella y se colgó de su cuello

-si quiero, si quiero- dijo dando saltitos a nuestro alrededor

-Alice, me asustas-dijo bella divertida, Alice rodó los ojos

-partiremos a las 9 de la mañana, abrieron un nuevo centro comercial en Port Ángeles.

Sonreí y me adentre en la casa.

Cumplidamente a las 9, las chicas de la casa partieron hacia la cuidad, me sorprendió que incluso Esme se les uniera, pero alcance a leer en su mente que necesitaba ideas para un nuevo proyecto.

ALICE POV

Eran al rededor de las siete, cuando salimos de la ultima tienda, tenia las manos llenas, Rosalie venia con Renesme en sus brazos y tanto Esme como bella estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo, habíamos comprando tanto y eso viniendo de mi era mucho.

Había algo extraño en el comportamiento de bella, no se quejo ni una sola vez en el día, ni siquiera cuando sugerí la tienda de lencería francesa. A cada tienda que yo quería entrar ella me seguía sin protestar, incluso estaba sonriente y pasaba la tarjeta de crédito sin una pisca de remordimiento.

Al principio fue divertido, cuando nos vi de compras el día de ayer quería bailar de emoción, pero esto ya no era divertido para nada. Me gusta hacerla rabiar, obligarla a probarse cosas, que proteste cuando ve los precios de la ropa, incluso me encanta poner mi carita de cachorro abandonado y hacer un puchero pronunciado para convencerla, pero esta vez en realidad no había tenido que hacer nada de eso y estaba frustrada.

No lograba entenderlo, sabia que había algo detrás de todo esto y lo iba a averiguar

-creo que ha sido todo por hoy, una perfecta tarde de chicas, es hora de volver con nuestros hombres- dije sonriente

-¡NO!- grito bella con los ojos muy abiertos, ahora si que la había pillado. Supongo que callo en cuenta de su error porque se apresuro a corregir

-quiero decir que aun necesito… es decir, aun falta-creo que si fuera humana estaría roja como un tomate- necesito comprar jabón, si, un baño de burbujas.

Parecía muy orgullosa de si misma y ahí mismo me di cuenta que algo me escondía.

-en realidad bella, creo que nuestra princesita necesita dormir- Rosalie se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia el auto con mi sobrina en brazos.

-además cariño, tenemos burbujas de sobra, cuando lleguemos a casa te enseño en donde están- sonrió Esme con dulzura y se apresuro detrás de Rosalie.

-vamos bella, esto ya no es divertido, vas a decirme de una vez lo que sucede, estoy empezando a pensar que lo haces para molestarme- dije apenas las chicas estaban en el auto.

-bien te lo voy a decir, no quiero ir a casa todavía porque- fuimos interrumpidas por el sonido de su móvil, ella suspiro aliviada y ni siquiera contesto, se encamino hacia el auto y subió, tomo a Reneesme y miro en mi dirección.

-puedes venir ya Alice, necesitamos a alguien que conduzca- dijo divertida, incluso podía sentir la burla en su tono de voz. Reaccione y regrese al auto, ella si que estaba extraña.

Por el camino todo fue relativamente normal, hablamos de las tiendas, la ropa y Esme nos conto sobre su nuevo proyecto. Llegamos en poco, presione el control del garaje pero este no se abrió, solo eso faltaba para que el día fuera oficialmente el mas raro de toda mi vida.

Las chicas se bajaron y entraron por la puerta principal, yo me baje también, en frente de mi, había un sobre blanco pegado a la pared a un lado del garaje, tenia mi nombre pero estaba a maquina, eso me desconcertó un poco, tome el sobre y lo abrí.

_Alice _

_Todos estos años has estado llenando mi existencia con tus sonrisas, tus locuras, tu cariño, tu apoyo…eso ha sido realmente importante para mí, lamento no haberlo notado antes, siento no habértelo dicho antes._

_Aun cuando no había luz para mi, tú me brindaste un rayito de luz._

_Te quiero._

_Pdta. Tengo algo para ti, en tu cuarto._

Releí la carta por un sinfín de veces, tratando de descifrar aquel mensaje, no tenia firma y el efluvio de todos estaba sobre ella, como si hubiese pasado de mano en mano todo el día, no logre identificar a ninguno en especial, pero esas palabras me llegaban a mi muerto corazón con gran fuerza, así que fui a donde me sugería. Mi cuarto.

Al pasar por la sala, todos estaban allí Jasper vino hasta mí y me envolvió en sus brazos. Me sentía tan plena así, en mi hogar, con mi familia, con el amor de mi existencia.

-¿Qué tal las compras?- pregunto pegando su cara a mi cuello

-terribles, en serio amor, bella se porto incluso mas animada que yo, ¿puedes creer eso? Fue tan frustrante- sabia que me estaba escuchando, incluso la vi sonreírle mi hermanito con picardía.

-amor, debo hacer algo, discúlpame solo un momento- me zafé de su agarre y corrí escaleras arriba, me pare frente a la puerta de mi cuarto y la abrí.

Todo estaba en orden justo como lo deje, a parte de la esencia de Jasper y la mía, estaban las de Edward y Emmett. Eso aumento mi curiosidad y adrenalina. Algo en el centro de la habitación llamo mi atención, un pequeño sobre colgaba de una cinta azul de satén, fui hasta ella y hale la cinta, Abrí el sobre y había otra nota, en cuanto la vi, ya no tuve dudas, esta estaba escrita a mano y no había forma de confundir su elegante caligrafía.

_Alice_

_Esta es la forma que tengo para darte las gracias por todo y sigue siendo poco para lo que tú has hecho por esta familia, sobre todo por mí._

_Esta es mi manera para decirte cuanto te quiero y cuan feliz estoy tenerte como hermana._

_Úsala bien y no tortures a mi bella._

_Edward_

_Pdta. Hay algo mas que quiero darte, te espero en el salón._

Detrás del sobre note el pedazo de plástico, ese que me era tan familiar, una tarjeta de crédito. No pude evitar sonreír, esto era lo más dulce que había hecho Edward por mí, sabia que me quería, yo lo quiero demasiado, pero nunca me lo había dicho. Mi corazón se lleno de dicha y empecé a dar brinquitos frenéticos por toda la habitación.

Se que podía escuchar mis pensamientos y escuche su suave risa venir desde la sala, así que me concentré en pensar sobre lo mucho que le quería y lo feliz que me había hecho su detalle.

De pronto aquella punzada mucho mas familiar me golpeo y una clara visión llego hasta mi, estaba yo subida en un espectacular _**Lancia musa **_rojo pálido*, conducía por la carretera vacía, con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando se desvaneció la imagen sonreí, definitivamente un hermoso auto, pero yo no había decidido comprarlo, removí el pensamiento a un rincón de la cabeza, luego me concentraría en eso.

Baje corriendo lo mas rápido que mis pequeños pies me lo permitieron hasta quedar en el descanso de las escaleras, eché un vistazo al salón y no había nadie, de repente una sombra salió de la oscuridad y tomo asiento en el banquillo negro del piano.

Entonces una maravillosa melodía empezó a fluir cuando sus largos dedos se posaron suavemente sobre las teclas, con tanta devoción y sentimiento que lo pude sentir por todo mi cuerpo.

EDWARD POV

Me deslice hasta mi piano, abrí la tapa y rose suavemente las teclas, mi piano había sido mi escape por muchos años, aquí, solo con la música, me sentía bien, me sentía yo mismo y podía expresar mis sentimientos.

Recuerdo mi primera composición, la canción para mi nueva madre, Esme, tan dulce y maternal, que me demostraba su amor y me dedicaba miradas condescendientes cargadas de cariño.

Luego la nana de bella, aquella que compuse pensando en lo que me hacia sentir, amor, miedo, angustia, ternura... también llegaron a mi mente las notas que compuse para mi pequeña Reneesme, tan pequeñita, tan hermosa, tan mía...

Me sumergí en ese mundo mágico de notas que ondeaban en el aire de la habitación, las notas, eras nuevas, alegres, explosivas, brillantes... la pieza comenzó a tomar forma, iba a un ritmo casi frenético, podía bailar con aquellas melodías, baje mis barreras y solo me concentre en lo que sentía, me embriago un conjunto de sentimientos, hermandad, amistad, complicidad, sinceridad, admiración, respeto...amor

Las notas subían cada tanto y descendían de nuevo, me sentía en una montaña rusa de sensaciones... el rostro de Alice apareció en mi mente, con aquella sonrisa radiante y contagiosa...recuerdos de los últimos 50 años me golpearon de pronto, recordé el día en que aprecio en nuestra puerta y las locuras que hacia, la manera grácil que tenia de caminar, sus pucheros a los que nadie se podía resistir, la hiperactividad tan característica de ella y hasta su obsesión por la moda. Sonreí ante todo aquello y entonces la melodía termino con una última tonada que quedo bailando en el aire.

Gire mi rostro hacia la escaleras y allí estaba ella, el rayito de sol del clan Cullen.

Me puse de pie y camine un poco hacia ella, sus pequeñas facciones de duende estaban impasibles, me era imposible saber lo que pensaba, tenía la mente bloqueada, entonces hable:

-Alice, yo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y quería agradecerte de alguna forma tu compañía, tus palabras de aliento, cada comentario que me arranco una sonrisa en mis años obscuros, tu apoyo, tu confianza, tu cariño… tu ayuda… en pocas palabras, gracias por tomar la decisión de buscarnos, por habernos encontrado, y sobre todo por estar aquí y ser mi pequeña hermana.

Todo aquello lo dije tan rápido que dude que me hubieran escuchado, estaba tan nervioso, no sabía como expresar mis sentimientos abiertamente a los miembros de mi familia y en verdad quería decirle todo aquello, que le gustara la canción.

No estaba preparado para su reacción, algo pequeño y frágil impacto contra mí. Alice se colgó de mi cuello y deposito un tierno beso en mi mejilla, mientras rodeaba su pequeña cintura para devolverle el abrazo.

-te quiero hermanito, es lo mas hermoso que pudiste haber hecho por mi, gracias, gracias…- me apretó aun mas fuerte, tanto que colgaba de mi cuello con los pies varios centímetros sobre el suelo. Una enorme sonrisa cubrió mi rostro al percatarme de que le había gustado mi regalo.

-ejem- un suave carraspeo nos hizo separarnos, no había notado que teníamos publico- ¿debería estar celoso?- pregunto Jasper divertido, Alice me soltó y salió bailando en su dirección. Todos reímos, mientras ella lo besaba tiernamente. Se separo ligeramente y hablo

-¿lo has oído?-pregunto ella, con tanta alegría y emoción.

-si, lo he oído y ha sido muy bello- contesto Jasper mirando hacia mi sonriente.

-oh ha sido mas que eso, ha sido perfecto, las notas y los sentimientos… hay estoy tan feliz, creo que no tengo palabras- me dirigió una ultima mirada cargada de cariño y empezó a subir las escaleras con Jasper siguiéndola. Entonces recordé una cosa más.

-este, Alice, aun hay algo mas, esta en el garaje y…- ella me corto

-oh ¿fuiste tu?- pregunto mientras su sonrisa crecía, la mire confuso y se apresuro a continuar-

-lo he visto y es hermoso, gracias, te quiero- sonrió otra vez y desapareció por las escaleras, sacudí mi cabeza, a ella nada se le escapaba. Escuche la mente de Jasper "siempre haces todo bien hombre, nos haces quedar mal, pero ella esta tan feliz que solo puedo decirte gracias"

Bella llego hasta mí

-eso fue realmente hermoso- susurro cerca de mi oído

-¿no estas celosa tu?- inquirí sonriendo

-arrogante- murmuro antes de besarme

-¿Dónde esta nuestra Reneesme?- pregunte contra sus labios

-Rosalie, se quedara con ella esta noche- me contesto entre besos.

Sonreí contra sus labios, la tome en brazos e hice el camino hasta la que era mi habitación, aun estaba la hermosa cama que bella solía llamar "innecesaria" nos puse sobre las mantas y ella se recostó en mi pecho.

Pase mis manos por su cabello, su espalda hasta rodear su cuerpo y sonreí de nuevo, ahora mas feliz por haberle dicho a Alice que la quería. No me di cuenta de que nunca se lo había dicho hasta que todos aquellos pensamientos de SAM y su manada en contra de ella me habían golpeado, nunca le había agradecido todo lo que ha hecho por mí y ahora esa pieza seria el emblema del amor que sentía por mi hermanita favorita.

_Hola a todos, este es mi tercer escrito, espero estar mejorando… ya saben espero sus comentarios._

_*imagen del auto en mi perfil._

_AndreCullen18 y AndreiiCullenHale: chicas gracias por todo el apoyo, los consejos y la ayuda que me han brindado. Las quiero muchísimo._


End file.
